minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Relatives
Decided to make a huge page to list all the relatives of my characters (who matter anyway) and whether they're alive or not so like yeah fun. ' Matt Finch *'Edward Finch - Matt's dad. Lives in Barfield. Really racist and bigoted. *'Taylor Finch '- Matt's mom. Lives in Barfield. Really annoying and likes to pry into people's personal lives. *'Isobel Finch' - Matt's little sister. Lives in Miduna Beach. Doesn't really give a fuck about anyone except for her and her baby. *'Alexander James Finch' - Matt's nephew and Isobel's daughter Lives in Miduna Beach. He's like two years old so ya'know. *'Robert Finch '- Matt's dad's brother (uncle but y'know). Lives in Barfield. Really racist also. *'Betty Finch' - Robert Finch's wife and Will's mom. When I fix up Will's page I gotta remember to change this. She's also sleeping with her gardener and hates her husband and family. She's also really bitter too. *'Kathleen Pierce: '''Matt's mom's older sister. Lives in Blackwood Mountain. Owns a farm with her husband and really really hates her sister so they don't talk much. She also has three kids but Matt has never met them other than when he was like eight. They're all like seven years older than he is. *'Other: All of Matt's grandparents are dead and idk what else. *I might make a family tree of this. Monika Burmondy *'Morris Burmondy: '''Monika's dad. Total douchecanoe. Lives in Ohio bc yolo. He probs has like ten kids by now but none of the kids know each other. *'Julie Burmondy: 'Monika's mom. She was like a workaholic and slaved away at the hospital a lot while she was alive bc she loved her girls a lot. She died in October 2013 of an aneurysm. *'Michael Burmondy: 'Monika's older half-brother. Lives in Florida. Works as a private investigator and probs has a girlfriend at the moment. His mom is dead too. *'Anna Burmondy: 'Monika's little sister. Lives in Florida with Michael. Still in high school and dating Gabriel Beckham but long distance. *'Jeffrey Ward: 'Monika's mom's brother. Lives in Miduna Beach and owns/runs a laser tag/arcade. Monika sees him sometimes but he's kind of a loner/loser who doesn't have much going for him other than the laser tag place which is his life. *'Other: 'Her mom's parents died when Monika was like eight in a car accident. Her dad's parents cut him off ages ago and so she never really met them and she knows her dad has a sister and a brother but she doesn't care about them. She also probs has more than just one half-sibling but she doesn't know or care about them. Kieran Neville *'Pamela Neville: 'Kieran's mom. Lives in Baltimore. Huge softie who loves her boys a lot. Best friends with Sam's mom. *'David Neville: 'Kieran's dad. Lives in Baltimore. He's some loser who hates noise and hates mess but loves his boys anyway. *'Cameron Neville: Kieran's little brother. Lives in Baltimore. He plays lead guitar in Kieran's band and the two of them are pre close considering they live forever apart. *'Grandparents: '''Kieran's dad's mom is alive and both of Kieran's mom's parents are alive. *'Other: So Kieran's mom has like two sisters and they don't talk to each other but they both speak to Pam. Their names are Diane and Kelly. They have different last names because they're both married to John Welsch and Nicolas Martinez respectively. Diane has two boys as well and Kelly has three girls and a boy. I'm too lazy to name them. Kieran's dad was an only child. Sam Riddleman *'Simon Riddleman: '''Sam's dad. He lives in Baltimore. His relatives were like huge rednecks but he decided to go travelling after he finished high school and he was visiting Baltimore when he got a job and then he met this girl named Gianna and they pretty much fell in love straight away and were like "yo let's get married" and he did and he never really went back home. *'Gianna Riddleman: 'Sam's mom. She lives in Baltimore. Her parents were Italian immigrants and owned this restaurant and Gianna worked there for most of her life and now she just wants grandkids. *'Luke Riddleman: 'Sam's oldest bro. He lives in New York and works for some marketing thing. He got married in 2012 to his wife, Chloe and the two of them are expecting a kid soon. *'Jason Riddleman: 'Sam's second oldest bro. He lives in Baltimore and works as a landscape architect. He was married to this girl named Jenna for a few years and she went crazy and they had a kid and she left him in August 2014 and she's basically just psycho. Their kids name is Brooklyn and she was born in 2012. *'Tyrone Riddleman: 'Sam's youngest older bro. He lives in Baltimore and he's a cop because yolo. He lives with his pregnant girlfriend, Miranda but they'll probs be married soon. *'Emiliano Alamanni: 'Sam's mom's brother. He lives in Baltimore and runs his parents restaurant business. Sam always liked hanging out with him bc she was his favourite niece/only niece at the time. He got married about fifteen years ago and had two kids of his own, both girls. *'Other: 'Sam's mom's dad died and Sam got a tattoo of a smiley face on her hand after he died. Her mom's mom is still alive but has dementia and is in a nursing home. Her dad's relatives are still alive but she hasn't seen them since she was like fifteen when she last went camping with them. Sam doesn't like them that much because they were all sexist to her and she was like fuck y'all. Her brothers know not to try and pull that shit with her. *merry christmas Holly (and Stella) Escalera *'Tony Escalera: 'Holly's dad. Lives in Miduna Beach. High school drama teacher at MBHS and really lame dude. *'Faith Escalera: 'Holly's mom. Lives in LA. Total bitch. Really selfish. *'Stella Escalera: 'Holly's older little sister. Lives in Miduna Beach. Right now she's going through some stuff. *'Maria Escalera: 'Holly's youngest sister. Lives in LA. She's super sweet and a dancer. *'Ashley Barlow: 'Holly's mom's sister. She's just as rude and stubborn as her mom but her and her mom don't get along at all. She also hates all of Faith's children. She has a husband named Frank and two daughters named Crystal and Anabelle. *'Other: 'So Faith's parents are divorced and both still alive. They got divorced about twenty years ago and since then her mom got remarried but her new husband died in 2012. Tony's dad lives in Spain and Tony's sister, Lucila takes care of him seeing as her husband died and her two sons moved out. Charlie Harper *'Greg Harper: 'Charlie's dad. Lives in Barfield. *'Joan Harper: 'Charlie's mom. Lives in Barfield. *'Annabelle Harper: 'Charlie's oldest sister. She travels around a lot. *'Katherine Harper: 'Charlie's youngest older sister. She's gonna be getting married in like February to her fiance Mark Fitzgerald. She's also like five years older than Charlie. *'Ron Harper: '''Charlie's dad's brother. Lives in San Fransisco I think. One time he had a kid with Jane Winchester and that kid grew up to be Lian Harper. *'Lian Harper: '''Charlie's cousin. Lives in Barfield. They're super close. Like closer than Charlie and any of her sisters. They're gonna take over the world together. *'Elizabeth Harper: 'So Charlie's dad's mother was named Elizabeth and she died and gave Charlie her old apartment because Charlie was like living in the spare room before her grandmother died or something like that. Juliette Amelia Wicks *'Naomi Wicks: 'Juliette's mum. Lives in Barfield Women's Prison. She was born in England and moved over to Barfield when her daughter was six. Her husband died. She went cray on drugs. Tried to rob a convenience store and got arrested. Now in prison until 2020. Her birthday is October 8. *'Samuel Wicks: 'Juliette's dad. Dead. He was born in Scotland and moved to Essex when he was nineteen and was a bit of a player before meeting Naomi and settling down and marrying her. *'Other: 'Naomi was an only child and Samuel didn't really talk about his family much so Juliette doesn't know if she has any aunts or uncles or living relatives on her dad's side. Her mum's dad died before she was born and her mum's mum died after her dad did. Lauren Brodie *'Albert Brodie: 'He's old and super rich and lives in Barfield and spends most of his time at country clubs. Basically I feel like he would have been some chief of medicine in a private hospital and now he's retired and he's got all these stocks so he's a millionare bc sometimes white people get lucky. *'Katrina Brodie: 'She's like ten years younger than Albert and even though she and Albert love each other a whole lot I just headcanoned that she was initially Albert's mistress and then his first wife found out about the affair and left him but she didn't get anything bc she signed the pre-nup so basically Katrina's his second wife and then after they were married for like 11 months she had Lauren and now all she looks forward to is grandkids bc she's super possessive of Lauren and wants her to be rich and priveliged like her parents *'Grandparents: 'Albert's parents died when Lauren was like eight or nine bcthey were hella old but Lauren never liked them because they wouldn't let her make any messes and they'd smack her if she accidentally like spilled cereal over herself so she never liked them. She also had a bunch of nannies over the years who usually left bc of Lauren's tantrums. Katrina's parents are still alive but they're kinda like Lauren and prefer a more simple life and they don't get along well with Katrina after she changed everything about herself and spoiled Lauren. Lauren sometimes goes to visit them and her grandfather is in a wheelchair. Also their names are Doris and James Porter. *'Other: 'So her mom has a sister named Clare with a few kids and a husband but when she was like 19 she was like 'i'm gonna be an artist you'll see' and she moved off to new york and got herself an apartment and basically her parents were like "get a real job you hippy" and so Lauren has this stoner aunt who paints and smokes weed and doesn't come back to visit much seeing as her parents didn't believe in her Connor Prichard *'Sheryl Prichard *'David Prichard' *'Craig' Prichard: 'married to Hazel with three kids: Emily, Nathan and Jessica *'Colin Prichard: 'married to Carol with three kids: Joshua, Alice and Max *'Chris Prichard: 'married to Geneva with one kid: Iris *'Connor Prichard': '''engaged to Lauren with one kid: Maddy *'Other: 'Connor's mom's parents are all still living. Connor's paternal grandfather passed away in 2009 from emphysema but his paternal grandmother is still alive and basically gets by with constant visits from her grandkids i'm not even gonna try with this bc they're all alive with wives and kids so i'm gonna just make a fucking family tree here Will Finch *Most of this is in Matt's family but not as much of Will's mom's side. *'Betty Finch: 'will's mom *'Anne Jones: 'Will's mom's mom who is still alive but like lives in an old folks home and is like 40 different times of grumpy *'Donald Jones: 'Will's mom's dad who was actually kinda nice to Will and that (but rlly dumb and racist) and he died in 2011 *'Other: 'Will's mom was like the youngest of two other girls who both moved away and are doin their own thing Carrie Rowan *'Joseph Rowan: 'Carrie's dad and he's actually just a pre nice guy who works as like a CEO probs I mean he's gotta be rich somehow to pay for Harrington *'Annette Rowan: 'Carrie's mom but she died in childbirth and so Carrie never really knew her but she was like a rlly sweet lady just like Carrie *'Claudia Murphy-Rowan: 'Carrie's step-mom and she's actually a rlly nice lady too and she is a florist and she is one of those mom's who like bakes for everyone and she's rlly sweet and she probs left her last husband bc he was an abusive asshole and like that's where tyrone gets it from *'Tyrone Murphy-Rowan: 'he's a butthead and he's 18 and he's doing like nothing with his life bc he's dumb and he purposely acted out in school and he acts a lot like his dad but to his parents he's like nah 'i'm great i would never do anything like that' and they think he's just misunderstood and acting out *'Jack Murphy: 'not technically related to Carrie but that's Tyrone's dad and he's an asshole and drug addict and he and Claudia were like college sweethearts but after he became abusive claudia divorced him and took their son away too *'Other: 'Carrie's grandparents are all still alive but she doesn't see them much. Her dad's parents decided to travel the world after retiring and they occasionally send postcards. Her mom's parents moved away to the country after their daughter died and they don't really call in much although Carrie's been to see them a few times and they were very nice but obviously it's hard for them. Her dad has a brother as well but he decided to go teach English in South Korea and has a wife and kids there. Her mom was an only child. Her step-mom has a brother and a sister and they both live near where her ex-husband lives so she doesn't visit them much. Diego Estevez *'Camila Estevez: 'Diego's mom. Still alive. Lives with him still. *'Jonathan Ackermann: 'Diego's dad. Lives in New York with his wife and kids. Works for some company which is opening up an office in Barfield. *'Lilith Ackermann: 'Diego's (technically) step-mom. Lives in New York. *'Jasmine Ackermann: 'Diego's half-sister. She's seven and lives in New York. *'Nicola Ackermann: '''Diego's half-sister. She's four and lives in New York. Category:Lumblr Wiki